


Přímý zásah

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chinese Food, Comedy, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid má překvapivě dobrou mušku. Bohužel se to projevuje především tehdy, když se mu to nehodí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Přímý zásah

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno dílem 1x17.

Všichni členové týmu vždycky milovali chvíli, kdy spolu mohli trávit čas nějakým jiným způsobem než tak, že se mačkali v tryskáči, v kanceláři nebo v nějakém malém kanclíku kdesi na policejní stanici a vytvářeli profil, nebo vyrazili do terénu a chytali zločince na vlastní pěst. Rádi si vyrazili někam na večeři nebo na pár piv a tanec. 

Tím spíš, pokud právě uzavřeli nejnovější případ, a to velice úspěšně, když se jim povedlo vypátrat únosce a zachránit to děvče, za které požadoval výkupné, dřív, než ten zmetek mohl děvčátku jakkoli ublížit. 

Byl to velký úspěch a všichni ze sebe měli dobrý pocit, když holčičku, naprosto nezraněnou, předávali šťastným rodičům. 

A tak si vyrazili ven, do malého, ale příjemně domáckého podniku v čínské čtvrti. Seděli jeden vedle druhého okolo stolu a vesele se bavili, smáli se, jeden na druhého ukazovali hůlkami, Reid se pokoušel naučit se ovládat jídelní hůlky a všichni spokojeně jedli čínské nudle – ženy víc zeleniny, muži víc masa – a měli radost z toho, že mají zase po dlouhé době trochu klidu, volný večer a pro jednou i něco, co stálo za to oslavit. 

A pak se najednou všechno pokazilo. 

Reidovi z hůlek vystřelil kousek okurky, právě takovou rychlostí a směrem, aby přeletěla stůl a trefila překvapeného Hotche přesně doprostřed čela, než z něj opět sklouzla a s tichým plácnutím spadla do jeho talíře. 

Na jediný krátký okamžik se mezi nimi rozhostilo dokonalé, děsivé ticho, a pak celé osazenstvo stolu – tedy s výjimkou Hotche a Reida – svorně vybuchlo smíchy. Pár lidí u nejbližších stolů se po nich otráveně ohlédlo, nikdo z nich tomu však nevěnoval pozornost. 

Reid, ve vytřeštěných očích naprostou, čirou hrůzu, zíral na Hotche a zdálo se, že se ve své židli scvrkává. 

„Věděl jsem to!“ Morgan se prohýbal smíchy. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že máš skvělou mušku, Reide!“ zavyl, z očí mu tekly slzy. 

„Já… Hotchi…“ Reid se chtěl alespoň _pokusit_ o nějakou omluvu, ale nebyl ze sebe schopný dostat jediné slovo. 

Hotch se na něj beze slova díval. „Myslím, že trik s gumičkou nezabral,“ prohlásil po chvíli, jako by se nic nestalo. Podíval se do svého talíře, načež vzal mezi hůlky právě tu okurku, která ho před okamžikem trefila, a strčil si ji klidně do úst. Pak zvedl pohled k Reidovi, a když viděl jeho vyděšený výraz, zacukal mu koutek. A najednou se nečekaně, bláznivě rozesmál. 

Morgan vytřeštil oči a ohromeně zalapal po dechu, protože za celá ta léta, kdy už s Hotchem pracoval, ho jen málokdy viděl pousmát se. Ale smát se, doopravdy se _smát_ tak, že se skoro kroutil v křečích, a i tak nemohl přestat… To neviděl ještě nikdy. A nikdo z ostatních nejspíš taky ne, pokud mohl soudit z toho, jak na něj všichni otřeseně zírali, a to včetně Gideona, který ho znal už dobrých skoro deset let. 

Hotch se totiž nikdy nesmál. Ne _takhle_.

Reid několikrát naprázdno otevřel pusu, jako ryba na suchu, a pak se rozklepal. „Promiň,“ zaskuhral zničeně, když konečně našel ztracený hlas. „Mrzí mě to, nechtěl jsem…“ Kousl se do rtu. 

Hotch zaškytal smíchy a velkoryse mávnul rukou. Když ani to na Reida nezabralo, zahleděl se na moment zamyšleně do svého talíře, a pak do něj hrábl a něco vzal mezi prsty. 

Zvedl hlavu a soustředěně se zadíval na Reida, oči zúžené pobavením, a potom, aniž to kdokoli čekal, hodil po Reidovi kousek vlastní okurky a trefil ho přímo mezi oči, stejně jako předtím Reid jeho. 

Morgan vyprskl smíchy. 

Reidovi se rozšířily oči a on na Hotche šokovaně zíral, na čele skvrnu od sojové omáčky. 

Hotch pokrčil rameny a olízl si prsty. „Teď jsme si kvit, co říkáš?“ zeptal se Reida klidně, načež se obrátil na Morgana. „Mimochodem, taky mám skvělou mušku.“ 


End file.
